Dénégation
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: OS - ZE:A / MinWoo x OC : J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de lui dire, mais à chaque fois il ne veut pas me croire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.


[**Point de vue :** **Interne**]

Quand je te dis que je vais mourir... Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? Est-ce que tu attends qu'il soit trop tard ? Si je ne peux pas te dire au revoir car il est trop tard, est-ce que tu le regretteras ?

Je t'ai dit que j'allais mourir, mais tu as pensé que je plaisantais...

Je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour discuter avec toi. Mon visage devient plus pâle chaque jour, mon poids diminue, tu ne veux toujours pas le croire.

***_Que tu le crois ou non Ha MinWoo, je ne serai pas éternellement avec toi._***

Assise dans sa voiture, ma tête tournée face à la fenêtre, les yeux fermés, je sentis MinWoo regardait dans ma direction.

*_**Est-elle endormie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait hier pour être autant fatigué ?**_*

« Dois-je te ramener à la maison ? On pourra sortir une autre fois. » MinWoo parlait doucement tout en me secouant légèrement le bras.

*_**Si je te disais que j'étais fatigué et la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais comme ceci, tu ne me croirais pas de toute façon.**_*

« Non, nous avons déjà réservé les tickets de cinéma. Allons simplement le regarder. » J'ouvre les yeux et je le regarde avec un petit sourire. « Et puis, j'aime être avec toi. » *_**Je serai toujours avec toi.**_*

Il rougit puis lâcha un petit rire.

*_**Elle est la meilleure petite amie qu'il puisse exister, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle pense de toi, mais moi... Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux sur terre.**_*

« Si tu es fatigué, tu peux te reposer, je te réveillerai quand nous serons devant le cinéma. » Il déplace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je secoue la tête.

« Non, je vais bien. Je vais t'accompagner pendant que tu conduis. » *_**Même si je me sens énormément fatigué, je ne laisserai pas perdre ce peu de temps que j'ai avec toi en dormant. Mon temps est compté MinWoo-ah, quand j'en aurais l'occasion de te le dire à nouveau... J'espère que tu vas me croire cette fois.**_*

« Tu es si gentille, mais si tu te sens trop fatigué ferme simplement les yeux, d'accord ? » Je hoche la tête. *_**Si je ferme les yeux, j'ai peur de ne pas me réveiller...**_*

Lentement, mes yeux se ferment, je secoue la tête et je me redresse pour me forcer à rester éveillé. Je me tourne vers lui avec un visage pâle, je commence à avoir peur.

*_**J'ai peur, je ne veux pas te quitter. Combien c'est douloureux, je n'ai jamais osé le montrer en face de toi. Est-ce pour cela que tu ne me crois pas ? Parce que tu ne me vois pas souffrir ? Je ne veux pas mourir, et je ne veux pas que tu sois seul.**_*

« MinWoo-ah... » Mon appel faible sonne comme un murmure.

« Oui ? » Il répond sans me regarder.

« Je sais que tu m'aimes... » Commençai-je mais je m'arrête.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que je t'aime, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Dit-il en regardant dans le rétroviseur pour vérifier les voitures derrière avant de changer de voie.

« Je sais, mais si je disparais un jour ? Juste.. Disparaître mais pas physiquement. Que feras-tu ? » Demandai-je prudemment en le regardant avec mes yeux fatigués.

« Est-ce que l'on doit encore en parler ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu ne vas aller nulle part. » Sa voix semblait légèrement irritée.

« Je demandais juste, on pourrait parler pour faire passer le temps. C'est juste une simple question- »

« C'est une question stupide, pourquoi tu demandes cela, alors qu'il y a des millions d'autres questions auxquelles tu pourrais penser ? »

*_**C'est la question parfaite...**_*

« Juste réponds-moi... S'il te plaît. Si tu me réponds alors je ne te le demanderais plus jamais. » Je promis le coeur lourd. MinWoo soupira.

« Très bien. » Il changea de vitesse et vérifia à nouveau dans les rétroviseurs. « Si tu.. Mourrais ? C'est ta question ? »

Je hoche la tête. Il soupira de nouveau avant de continuer.

« Tu es ma vie, tu es mon oxygène... Si un jour tu me quittes, je n'aurais aucune autre raison de vivre car ma raison de vivre ainsi que mon oxygène aurait disparu. Tu es la fille que j'ai trouvée assise dans un café en train de taper sur son ordinateur portable en sirotant son chocolat chaud en laissant une moustache de crème. Depuis ce jour, tu as pris mon coeur et tu as tort de penser que je ne suis qu'un homme au coeur froid qui hait tout. Tu m'as fait découvrir des émotions que jamais je n'aurais cru avoir, tu m'as ramené à la vie et si tu me laisses... Je ne pourrais pas vivre parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. » Déclara MinWoo. Je me sentis encore plus mal qu'auparavant.

*_**Tu pourras vivre sans moi MinWoo... Tu le sais aussi...**_*

MinWoo se tourne vers moi et remarque mon visage pâle. Il posa sa main libre sur ma joue et la caressa. Comme à mon habitude je rougis à son contact.

« Tu es malade ? Nous devrions vraiment rentrer à la maison. » Il s'inquiète. Je secoue la tête.

« Non, je vais bien. J'ai simplement faim. » Je lui mens et je lève les yeux vers lui. « MinWoo-ah, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te quitter. »

*_**Je serai toujours avec toi...**_*

« Je sais, maintenant dors un peu. Nous aurons un grand repas plus tard, après le film, d'accord ? » MinWoo caresse ma joue avant de reprendre la route.

« D'accord. » Ma tête partie en arrière et je ferme mes yeux. « MinWoo-ah, tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? » ai-je demandé les yeux fermés.

« Bien sûr que oui, autant que moi. » fixa la température de l'air conditionné pour que la voiture ne soit pas trop froide. Je souris face à ce geste.

« Je suis la fille la plus chanceuse du monde entier... » marmonnais-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Aigoo~ » MinWoo me pinça la joue en lâchant un petit rire.

[**Point de vue :** **Omniscient**]

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le cinéma, MinWoo gare rapidement la voiture. Il détache sa ceinture et se tourne vers EunChan.

« EunChan, réveille-toi. Nous sommes arrivés... » Il la secoua légèrement, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il la secoua de nouveau. « Réveille-toi, le film commence dans quelques minutes. » Encore une fois, elle ne bougea pas. MinWoo secoua sa tête.

« Je savais que nous aurions dû rentrer à la maison, toujours aussi têtu. » MinWoo la secoua encore plus fort qu'avant.

« Réveille-toi, EunChan... » Il jeta un regard sur ses traits paisibles et commença à s'inquiétait. « EunChan ? Réveille-toi. » Une immense peur pris possession de lui. « Yah ! Réveille-toi ! »

Lentement il dirigea vers le poignet de EunChan et vérifia son pouls.

« Arrête de jouer ! Ne joue pas à ceci avec moi ! » Il l'a pris dans ses bras, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le battement de son coeur, il ne n'arrivait pas à sentir sa respiration dans ses bras. Son corps était inanimé et froid, l'air conditionné dans la voiture n'aider en rien à la réchauffer.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru... Je suis désolé... Tu m'avais promis... Tu avais promis que tu ne me laisserais pas... » Il mit son visage dans le creux du coup de la jeune fille et pleura. « Je ne voulais pas te croire... J'ai eu peur... Je suis désolé... »

*_**Reviens...**_*


End file.
